Shawn Finds Out
by Take-A-Look-Through-My-Eyes
Summary: A short little fic about Shawn's reaction to finding out Maya is dating someone. Hint: It's not a positive one.
Cory started to write 'Belgium 1831' on the board before he turned and waited with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Yes, dad? Aren't we finally gonna learn about this?" Riley questioned.

Cory shook his head. "I'm just waiting for something to interrupt-" The door burst open and Shawn stood there, shovel in hand. Without turning around, Cory smiled. "There it is!"

"Where is he!?" Maya jerked her arm of of Lucas' desk, unhooked her foot from the little game of footsie they were playing, and looked straight ahead.

"What are you talking about?" Cory feigned innocence. Shawn turned to him, fire in his eyes.

"Don't play dumb, Cor. I happened to find out that Little Miss Blondie over there," he pointed the shovel at Maya, who looked slightly offended, "is dating someone. Now, why am I just now hearing about this?" Cory grimaced.

"Maybe cuz you burst in all threateningly with a shovel?" He smiled sweetly. Shawn didn't look amused.

"How did you find out, anyway?" Maya piped up. Shawn sighed and turned to her.

"I have my ways-"

"I'm gonna KILL mom!"

"Yeah, that was a little obvious." He turned back to Cory. "I'm not gonna get anything out of her. So, who is it, Cory?" He looked serious.

"I-I don't know whatcha mean, Shawny. I'm just an innocent middle school history teacher. I mold the minds of innocent children-"

"Cory."

"IT'S ONE OF THEM! HE'S IN THIS CLASS! I don't know which, but if I did I would tell ya cuz I'm on your side. GET EM, SHAWNY!" He ran behind his desk and covered his face with his arms. Shawn slowly turned to the class.

"So are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" No one moved. "Okay." He started walking toward them.

"This is ridiculous! It's none of your business and if you really wanted information you should've come to me-" As he walked by, Shawn bopped her lightly on the forehead with the shovel, acting like he didn't even notice. He started strolling down the aisles, eyeing every boy he passed.

Lucas leaned foreward the slightest bit. "Now I see where your fiestiness comes from," he whispered.

"Oh please. I taught him everything he knows," she mumbled back, "So what're we gonna do? He'll find out eventually and the longer he has to wait, the more pain he will inflict."

"How 'bout we go with no pain infliction? Is that an option?" They stopped talking when Shawn reached the front of the room again.

"Not talkin', huh?" Lucas saw Maya sigh and put her head on her desk. He took a deep breath and tentatively raised his hand. "Ah yes, Lucas, is it?"

"Yes, sir..."

"Great, you're who they call the Moral Compass, right? I knew someone would deliver. Now, I know you don't want to rat out your friends but this is serious business," he put his shovel down next to Lucas' desk and leaned in, "I'm on a rampage and the less blood spilt the better, but there definitely will be blood. And you can help make this rampage short and sweet by telling me who he is." Lucas' eyes widened considerably.

"Uh..." he looked at Maya, whose eyes were just as big, then back to Shawn, who had death in his eyes. "It's him!" he pointed at a random boy in the class.

"What!? No I'm not!"

"Oh come on, man, take one for the team! All you do everyday is blink, anyway!"

"What's going on?" Shawn asked, confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Maya stood up. "Lucas didn't raise his hand to tell you who it was. He raised it, saying it was him!" Shawn still looked confused. Maya groaned. She sat down on Lucas' lap, mumbled 'Sorry to put you through this' to Lucas, and looked up at Shawn. "We. Are. Dating." Shawn laughed.

"That's very funny, Maya. I know you want to save this mystery boy's skin but at least pick someone believable. But if you're trying to go for a boy that would make me the happiest, then you're on the right track. You definitely should date someone like Lucas. He's so polite and wouldn't do anything to defile you. Now, why don't we give up this charade and just tell me who the real boy is." He smiled.

Maya looked so frustrated and done with this conversation. Lucas could sense this. He grabbed her waist lightly and whispered, "Don't do anything you'll regret." Maya turned, grabbed his face, and kissed him. And, no, this wasn't some platonic kiss. She turned her head and stuck her tongue in his mouth, running her hands through his hair. Lucas didn't respond; keeping his eyes on Shawn the whole time. She pulled away with a loud popping sound.

"Uh...I should've also added, 'Don't do anything that will get me killed'," Lucas whispered with a scared laugh. Maya turned back to Shawn.

"Do you believe me now?" Shawn's face was unreadable. Cory finally stepped in.

"Now, Shawn, lets be rational about all of this. They're just kids who really care for each other and-"

"Not now."

"Okay." He retreated back to his desk.

"And don't think that I didn't catch how you knew who it was all along. We'll talk about that later." Cory looked scared and it was partially because he felt like Shawn had implied to end the sentence with, 'after you help me hide the body.'

Maya was smirking, draping her arms over Lucas' shoulders, looking smug as ever.

"And the two of us will talk about this later," Shawn said to her as she got up and sat in her seat. Then Lucas stood up.

"Sir, I respect Maya and I respect you but I don't think you should be mad at Maya or punish her in any way. You of all people know how hard it is for her to let people in. It took a while for her to accept you, if I understand correctly. Well, it took her even longer with me. So it's like she worked really hard to achieve the relationship we have right now. It took a lot of courage, and I'm so proud of her. She wasn't ready to tell people right away and she specifically held off telling you because she knew you would do this. But trust me, she doesn't blame you or resent you in any way. She was afraid of you scaring me off and that all of her hard work and bravery would be for nothing. So tell me, sir, would you want to be the cause of her being let down for the hundredth time in her life?" From the corner of his eye he could see Maya smack her forehead in frustration.

Shawn looked like he could almost cry. "So you're saying if I didn't protect her like the father she doesn't have, then I'm the bad guy? The guy that just lets everyone down?" Maya intervened.

"Shawn, no. He didn't mean it that way. You could never let anyone down. You're amazing. All he meant was that if you kill him, I'll never talk to you again." Lucas was put off by how nonchalant this was. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But it did just happen a couple days ago and I was looking for the right time to tell you. I should've told you and mom at the same time, that nark." Shawn smiled.

"I guess I understand. Just don't be afraid to come to me for anything, okay kiddo?" She smiled and nodded. He stooped down to hug her. Lucas smiled as well, though still feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Shawn released the hug. "So. You really do care for her like you say?"

"Yes, sir. Very much so."

"You want her to be happy?"

"Yes, sir."

"You respect her and her past?"

"Yes, sir."

"You really kiss her like that?"

"Yes, s-"

"That's what I thought." He bent down slowly and picked up the shovel. By the time he stood back up Lucas was gone and Maya was laughing.

"Hey, you said if I dated someone like Lucas you'd be the happiest."

"Yeah, well now you are and my shovel wants to taste blood tonight." He kissed the top of her head and sprinted out the door.

 **Hey guys, this was just a cute little short that I had in my mind of what would happen if Lucaya ever did happen. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
